


Age Isn't Everything

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: The 100 Femslash February Challenge [20]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rare Pair. Raven/Abby with background Clarke/Lexa. Clarke and her friends and family go camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Isn't Everything

In the middle of summer Clarke and her friends and family went on a camping trip to the lake that was near Ton DC. They packed their rucksacks with clothes and their sleeping bags. Their tents were attached to the top of their rucksacks and they were carrying their weapons. They set up camp next to the lake, Lexa and Clarke shared a tent, Octavia and Lincoln shared a tent.

They placed their tents in a semi-circle so they would surround the camp fire, Lexa and Clarke’s, Octavia and Lincolns, Kane’s, Abby’s, Raven’s, Indra’s. When the tents were set up Kane and Lincoln went to the lake to fish, Clarke and Raven went to fetch firewood and Indra and Lexa went to find berries and nuts to go with the fish. When they all got back, they built the camp fire and Abby cooked the fish over it.

They settle down on some logs to eat their fish and tell stories about their respective homes. They all eventually turn in to bed, getting into their night clothes and getting into their tents.

Mid-morning the next day, saw the sun bright in the sky and the people in the small camp lounging about on the grass. “Who’s up for a game of tag?” Kane suggested.

“I will” Raven said immediately.

“Sure” Octavia agreed.

“I might be too old” Abby said.

“You’re not that old” Raven rushed to assure her.

Lexa, Lincoln, Clarke and Indra didn’t want to join in, so it was just those four. Kane was it first and chased the others around the camp site. He managed to tag Abby, who managed to tag Octavia, who tagged Raven. Raven was on and was chasing Kane and Octavia, who were running towards Abby. She was closing in on Octavia and she lunged forward to tag her, but she moved out of the way just in time.

Raven kept falling however and bumped into Abby, pushing her into the Lake. Abby went under the water from the fall and burst out of it a minute later. Kane helped her out of the water, but her clothes were now completely soaked. She was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt, the t-shirt had become see through and she wasn’t wearing a bra. Raven couldn’t help but stare at her chest.

Abby noticed Raven’s glazed over look and smirked, waited for Raven to meet her eyes and raised her eyebrow at her. Raven’s cheeks flushed bright red. She took off her jacket and gave it to Abby to cover up with, before running off back inside her tent. Clarke watched the exchange between her mom and close friend in curiosity. She wasn’t sure if there was anything going on between them.

Abby turned to Kane and asked for his advice. “What should I do Marcus? She’s my daughter’s age”.

“I think if you want it to work it could. People might not like it but as long as you’re both happy, they don’t matter. Though I would talk to Clarke about it” Kane answered. Abby and Raven had been flirting for a few weeks and Abby had told Kane about it. Surprisingly he supported them. Taking Kane’s advice, Abby went over to Clarke, who was sitting on Lexa’s lap as Lexa played with her hair and asked to talk to Clarke alone.

Clarke moved off Lexa’s lap after giving her a quick kiss and Lexa got up and walked over to Raven’s tent. Abby sat down next to Clarke and sighed, her shoulders sagging. “I guess you saw that?” she asked her daughter.

“Yes although I’m not sure what I witnessed” Clarke prompted her mom to explain.

“I have some feelings for Raven…romantic ones and she seems to too. We’ve been flirting for a while and at first it was innocent, but over the weeks it’s become…more. I want to see where this goes with her, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable” Abby explained.

“I haven’t seen her like this since Finn and I haven’t seen you like this since dad. You seem to make each other happy and that’s all that matters. I admit, it’ll be weird at first, seeing you two together like that but I’ll get used to it. I hope everything works about between you both” Clarke told her. “Just do me a favour and don’t do the do when I’m around”.

Abby laughed softly. “That I can promise” Abby replied. She hugged Clarke for a moment, then got up and walked to Raven’s tent.

While Abby had been talking to Clarke, Lexa was talking to Raven. “So Abby huh?” Lexa questioned.

“Yeah” Raven sighed, unsure how to feel about it right now. Lexa sat down next to Raven. They had become friends after the war with Mount Weather, though they weren’t that close.

“Dating her will be hard” Lexa started, keeping her tone neutral. “Abby is stubborn, self-righteous, strong willed and hard headed. She’s also a few years older and that will be a problem for some people”.

“Yeah, what do you know about it?” Raven asked bitterly. Lexa stood up and moved towards the entrance of the tent.

“I’m dating a Griffin too remember” Lexa answered. She went to exit the tent but just before she did, she turned back smiling at Raven. “Oh and just so you know. It’s totally worth it”. Raven let out a smile and Lexa left the tent, walking past Abby on the way.

Abby walked into Raven’s tent and stood nervously by the entrance. “Can I talk to you?” she asked Raven.

“Yeah, of course” Raven answered and patted the sleeping bag next to her. Abby sat down in the space Raven had indicated and was silent for a moment, trying to put her thoughts into sentences.

“I like you Raven, a lot. I think we have this great connection and I want to see where this goes. I mean if you want to. I talked to Clarke about it and she said she accepts it even though it’s a bit weird” Abby told her. They both chuckled at the last sentence.

“I want to see where this goes too” Raven replied, looking into Abby’s eyes. Raven lifted her hand up and stroked Abby’s cheek softly. She leaned in slowly and met Abby’s lips in a soft kiss. It was over quickly and told them both that this was right. Abby leaned in and kissed Raven again, this time for a lot longer, both pouring their emotions into the kiss. They parted when they needed breath and rested their foreheads together.


End file.
